


Dreams (or more) of the Titanic

by CarolimePie



Series: Past Lives (i have no impulse control) [1]
Category: Lunch Club, The Lunch Club Podcast, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DO NOT SHIP, Historical, Implied Death, Past Lives, Titanic - Freeform, implied drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolimePie/pseuds/CarolimePie
Summary: "Noah died on the Titanic? Probably in a previous life yeah, I can see that." (We Built Minecraft Legos on the Titanic)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Past Lives (i have no impulse control) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784758
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Dreams (or more) of the Titanic

**Author's Note:**

> Just a general note, not spoiling anything: Noah is Nolan and Schlatt is Jay.  
> Hope you enjoy!

The hallway was filling with water.

Nolan Hux stepped into the communal space, marveling at its spaciousness. It was impressive, considering it was in a boat. The room was fairly empty, save for a pair of women and a lone man at the pool table. The woman glanced at him from where they sat, one tittering some remark to the other. Whether it was good or bad, he chose the pool table.

“Mind if I join you?”   
The man looked up from where he was eyeing a move. “Not at all! The name's Jay Schlack, put ‘er there.”   
Nolan grasped his hand tightly. “Nolan Hux. Good to meet you.”

Jay inclined his head. “Same to you. I respect a man who knows his way around a pool table.”   
Noah chuckled. “Well, I can’t say I’m all that good at it. But I’d much prefer pool over those two-” he gestured discreetly to the woman- “over there.”   
Jay shook his head, positioning his cue on the table. “They’ve been staring at me all night, I swear to ya.”   
The two lapsed into conversation, Nolan trying his hand at pool.

He wasn’t lying when he said he wasn’t the best at it. He made an especially embarrassing move when he hit the ball just a bit too hard, sending it flying.

“Careful there pal,” Jay said as Nolan retrieved the ball. “Don’t want to poke a hole in the boat.”

“Ah, I’ll just drink the water.”   
  
It was rising faster.

“So tell me, Jay, how have you been enjoying the trip? I gotta tell you, the days are fine but the nights? Rough as all hell.”   
The two had given up on pool, neither very good at it. The women had departed, bored with their entertainment.    
Jay raised an eyebrow. “What are you staying in?”

“3rd class.”   
“Ah, that explains it. I’m ridin’ 1st class.” He winced. “Say, how about I see if I could get you an upgrade? I could pull some strings-”   
Nolan waved him off. “No, no, I’ll survive. I wouldn’t fit in with those rich pricks anyway. No offense,” He assured.

“None taken. Not the first time I’ve been called a rich prick.”

“Oh?”   
“Just a dame back home, that’s all. From Ireland, migrated recently. You have anyone warmin’ your bed?”   
“No one on this ship. She wouldn’t step foot on here, scared as death of the water.”   
“Ah, so there  _ is  _ someone!”   
Nolan sighed. “She wants to keep it a secret. Her parents wouldn’t take kindly she’s seein’ a chimney sweep.”   
Jay snorted. “Now  _ that’s _ a job with some stories. Workin’ in the banks is nothin’ but sleazy scammers and greedy old men.”   
“I’d trade you in a heartbeat, brother.”   
  
It had reached his waist.

Nolan pulled out his pocket watch, grimacing at the time. “Lord, it’s late.”   
“Is it?” Jay leaned over his shoulder. “Well, I’ll be damned! Time flies.”   
“The 1st class section is right by here, aren’t they? I’ll walk you there.”   
They shuffled down the hallway, hearing the snoring of passengers and flinching at every creak of the hallway.   
Nolan left him at the door, shaking his hand one more time. “You’re the only rich prick I respect on the damn Titanic.” He whispered.

The water was climbing higher by the minute, ice-cold water that was black as oil in the dark.    
Nolan could hear the screams from others as he stood still in the hallway.

He knew it was no use trying to get off.

He knew the lifeboats favored those above him- those like Jay, who had money back home and money to spare.

He knew it was over, as the water reached his neck, creeping closer and closer until-

Noah shot up like a rocket out of bed.

“What the fuck?” He whispered.

His dreams were occasionally strange, but the  _ Titanic _ ? That was a whole other level. 

Noah spent the rest of the day out of it, assuring his roommates he was fine. 

It was a lie.

If he was being honest, he would say that the feeling of freezing water felt stuck to his skin. It felt  _ real _ , more real than any other dream he’d had.

He remembered it so vividly. Jay Schlack. A rich banker. Noah made a mental note to look him up later, but something else was bothering him. That Jay… he was the spitting image of  _ Schlatt _ . 

_ ‘It’s just a coincidence,’ _ He tried to tell himself.  _ ‘That stuff happens in dreams all the time.’ _

When he couldn’t sleep after three hours of staring at the ceiling, he gave in.

“Hey Schlatt, do you ever dream about the Titanic?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my stupid story I wrote at midnight!  
> 


End file.
